stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Legality
Legality is the second episode of Season 1. Plot The episode starts off with Edward explaining the designated roles of certain engines and how they learn things. Six months after Percy had joined the Nor'easters, and training from Thomas and Toby, Mr. Star gave instructions to Thomas to give Percy a tour of the Ffarquhar Branch Line. When the two tank engines arrive at Ffarquhar, they go up to the Anopha Quarry, the branch line's economic backbone, and the home of former Sodor and Mainland number 1, Clive. Thomas and Percy were to go to there because the quarry's manager had informed Mr. Star that a large shipment of stone was to go out. When Thomas and Percy arrive at the quarry, Thomas introduces Percy to Clive and Clive to Percy. Soon, the three engines get to work, with Clive organising the trucks while Thomas and Percy take turns delivering one train to Elsbridge, where Henry waits to take the larger trains onto Knapford Harbour. By afternoon, there's one small load left. Percy asks if they could have saved the time and effort if Henry had come up to take all the trucks directly to Knapford, but Clive answers that the tracks and bridges along the branch line aren't designed to support the weight of heavier main line engines like Henry or Gordon, but can handle the weight of Edward or James. Thomas decides to take the last load down to Elsbridge. On his way down, Thomas notices a policeman, who stops him and asks him where his cowcatchers are. This is because of a law that was passed two years ago that any engine travelling along an unfenced section of track must have cowcatchers and sideplates to prevent injuries or any persons or animals that would stray onto the line. Thomas says he hadn't known of the law and his driver protests that they've went on the line hundreds of times without a single accident, but the policeman has none of it and tells them he will give them a ticket. Thomas puffs sadly away, and is also anxious about what Mr. Star will say about it. Meanwhile, Edward hurries toward Knapford with his passenger train, arriving eight minutes behind schedule and is also anxious about what Mr. Star will say. James, who was waiting in the station, gets into an argument with Edward. Presently, Mr. Star walks up to Edward and asks him why he is late. Edward explains that a lorry had broken down at the level crossing near Calden. Presently, Knapford's stationmaster, Willie Hanson, explains to Mr. Star about Thomas's predicament. Having heard of this, Mr. Star tells Edward to bring him to Elsbridge right away. Soon, Edward arrives at Elsbridge, where Thomas is waiting, along with the policeman and Detective Sargent Dennis Copeland, a personal friend of Mr. Star. The three men talked about the situation, and eventually, Copeland voided the ticket on the grounds of it being a first offense. Mr. Star mentions he is partly to blame, and responds with building a fence along the line leading up to the quarry and brought in several mandatory legal seminars, while having the charisma of a wet carrot, they had learnt plenty of things, such as common sense when handling train loads of hazardous materials, as well as lesser known points like letting out whistles when passing a signal box during night runs. While no harm came from Thomas's actions, the Midis kept on teasing him. At Brendam, Mr. Zorro introduces Colin, Lily, Adam, Diesel and Donald to Mr. Hunt to educate them on their legal operations and orders his engines to give him their undivided attention, much to their annoyance. Only Colin finds this interesting, so when Donald asks him what a simpleton is, he answers "If you ever get the chance, look in a mirror, and you'll find out." Edward introduces the Mid-Sodor Railway engines and mentions that when the Railways Act was passed, it only applied to the standard gauge lines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Donald * Diesel * Colin * Lily * Adam * Clive * Duke * Stuart * Terence * Mr. Star * Mr. Zorro * Henry (does not speak; New version only) * Toby (does not speak) * Neil (does not speak) * Matthew (does not speak) * Skarloey (does not speak) * Falcon (does not speak) * Andreas (does not speak) * Atlas (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Station Master Jefferys (cameo) Trivia * This is the first Episode based off of a Railway Series Story/Thomas and Friends episode, being Thomas in Trouble. * An older version of this video can be found on YouTube, but Victor Tanzig remade it (along with several others from Season 1) because he was unhappy with it and embarrassed by the fast narration. Category:Season 1 Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Episodes uploaded in January Category:Episodes